This invention relates to a dosage pack (infusion package) such as a tea bag which is provided with a holder string and which is made of permeable material and may be mass produced in a simple manner without using staples and thus avoiding the disadvantages inherent in metal parts.
A known dosage pack of the above-outlined type comprises two bags which are connected to one another by a common transversal seam and about which the two bags are folded to be arranged in a face-to-face relationship. The two bags are, at least at one free edge zone, attached to one another by welding, knurling or gluing and further, the holder string is arranged between the two bags; the ends of the holder strings are attached to the bag material. Such a dosage pack may be made without using staples or any other metal components.
In use, a bag portion which is connected with one end of the holder string and which is constituted, for example, by a double strip connected to the face-to-face arranged bags with weakened lines, has to be separated from the bags and pulled to expose the holder string. Thereafter, the double strip, attached to the holder string, is hung on the outside of a cup or glass, while the contents of the pack are dissolved.
It has been found that when the double strip or the like is torn off, sometimes one or both bags are ripped open so that their contents spill into the liquid instead of being only dissolved therein. Further, the use of a tear strip is inconvenient in itself.